Many organizations provide computing services over a plurality of communication networks. The computing services may include, for example, network-based services such as storage or virtual servers that can be provided over the Internet to different clients. A system that provides these network-based services (e.g., a server network) may need to access a huge volume of data (e.g., user data, system data, etc.) associated with the provision of these services. It may be desirable to provide the system with fast and reliable data storages with high storage capacity, to facilitate the provision of these network-based services.